Recently, the use of refractory fiber blankets as furnace linings has become increasingly popular. Still more recently, the use of serpentine modules of refractory fiber blankets as furnace lining material has been developed (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,470 and 4,001,996). These modules employ a mounting system that makes possible easy and fast installation as compared to other furnace linings. Further, the mountings are located on the back portion of the modules and are thereby insulated from the extreme temperatures inside the furnace.
To date, however, the door jambs continue to be insulated by conventional blankets with exposed or hidden pin systems. Even when "hidden" (covered by one or more layers of refractory material), these pins are proximate the hot face of the furnace and, therefore, subjected to extreme heat which can melt, or otherwise damage, the pins causing them to unfasten the blanket. In addition, these pins are heat sinks which transfer heat to the furnace walls defeating the lining. Other areas of difficulty are the inside and outside corners caused by changes in cross section and other discontinuities within the furnace. It is difficult with the presently available modules to properly insulate these areas and to avoid gaps. Accordingly, significant heat losses directly to the furnace walls can result.
The present invention provides a solution to the problems caused by these troublesome areas. A particularly configured modular article enables door jambs, inside and outside corners, and other discontinuities within the furnace to be quickly and conveniently insulated. This L-shaped module is made by folding a refractory fiber blanket in a particular sequence to create projecting layers, removing a portion of the projecting layers, interweaving a second blanket in serpentine fashion to fill the gaps and create a module having generally uniform thickness. The module is then provided with mounting means on two adjacent faces for mounting on their respective furnace walls.
Other features, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.